Love Can Tear Us Apart
by LalaxXxBunnyxXx
Summary: How far will you go for someone you love? Ciel Phantomhive was killed on December 14,1990. Some say it was suicide, some say it was murder, some say that they have seen Ciel after his 'death', and some say it was for love. What they didn't know was what really happened in that apartment on that day. Romance/Drama/Suspense/Tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my little nest of PERVERTS! Haaaa just kidding. Or was I? Anyways I'm here with a very intersting story (At least I hope) FF I cant believe they wont let us write and read our smut...So sad..._

_Okay so I wrote this like a few months after the 2nd season ended and my mom pushed me into posting my stories. I liked this one the best and decided that I wanted this one to be my 1st one. So please be gentle and I hope you like it!_

_[The greatest pain that comes from love is loving someone you can never have] Random quote (:_

* * *

"_You're willing to go this far for him?" _

The annoying voice in his mind would not vanish. The gunshots jumping off the walls of his mind made his head hurt. The blood that painted the white walls red flashed through his mind making him irritated. The dying words of a man who he did not know all that well tugged at his consciences. The guilt coming and going was annoying and all he wanted to do was go back and switch places with the man whom he just took his life from.

The sound of a car horn tore him away from the gut retching scenes that plagued his mind. Pressing on the gas his car shot forward and through an alley then back onto the busy roads. A sigh left his lips, then another, and one for good measures. He could not go back and take back what he has done, even if he wanted to.

He parked a few feet away from the nearest police station and went over the plan in his mind. He took a deep breath and reached over to the back seat pulling a plastic bag onto his lap. He opened the bag and hurriedly pulled its contents out. He grabbed the black wig and placed it over his navy blue hair and adjusted the hair piece. Next were his eyes, his sapphire orbs that his lover adored so much.

"_Your eyes, they are my favorite. I could stare into them for an eternity and loose myself into the depths of blue." _

He took the container holding the contacts and inwardly cursed at the color he had chosen whilst not paying attention. He took the purple contacts and placed them over his sapphire orbs. He blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust to the new feeling. He quickly changed and stepped out of his white BMW.

He ran up to the nearest police officer and talked in a panic and rushed tone. "I-I was in my building and there were…there were gunshots and screaming." He took a deep breath and continued. "I think my neighbor is dead!"

"Calm down son," The male officer patted him on his shoulder and walked over to the nearest desk. "Take a seat and _calmly _go over what you have witnessed." The officer grabbed a notepad and a pen and began to write down everything he had to tell him. When he was finish the officer finished writing and talked into his speaker. "Get my unit on 75 Clinton Street and call Olivia." The request was quickly answered and the officer turned back to him. "You said the victims name is Ciel Phantomhive? Age 19, male."

He nodded his head and sniffed. "Were you guys close friends?" He looked up and nodded, his gaze returning to his clasp hands in his lap. "Your description of him was navy blue hair and sapphire eyes. Height 5 foot 11, weight 140." He nodded and the officer sighed. "We have officers investigating the scene. Do you know anyone who would have a grudge against him? Was he involved in any gang, owe any debt?"

He shook his head. "I can't think of anyone who would want to kill him." He fidgeted with his fingers and kept his gaze on his hands. "Everyone loved him; they were all so nice to him. Always wanting to be around him. One day changed his life, he met someone." He looked up and held the officers stare. "That someone was very dear to him, he loved him very much. Now as you can see this someone was not a female, which brought disgusted comments and after a few days everyone drifted away from him without a second glance." He felt his heart start to ache and his eyes beginning to fill up. He blinked back the tears and looked back down. "The male he was with thought he was at fault for everyone's behavior towards him, and the he started to sense changes in his lover's behavior as well." His voice fell low and he tried his best to keep his poser. "He started to hang around his lover more often trying to discover what was wrong. When he found out, he felt as though his world crumbled around him. His lover was engaging in dangerous attempts of trying to take his life." He coughed trying to hide a choked sob. "He couldn't stand to see his one and only love like that. He thought that maybe if he could somehow drift away from the world, if somehow he could disappear then he could save his lover's life."

"So he took his own life?" The officer sighed and ran a hand over his face. "So what you think is he committed suicide to save someone he loved?"

"Love is a very powerful thing officer." He glared at the officer and wanted to jump over the desk and punch the shit out of him.

"I understand," The officer stood and circled around the desk resting a hand on the males shoulder. "When my unit is done and _if_ we find out anything I'll call you." The officer walked him out and patted his back. "Thanks again Mr.?"

"Vincent."

"Have a nice day and I'm truly sorry about your loss. It sounded like you really cared for your friend." With that the officer disappeared back inside.

_**~..: 1 year before:..~ **_

"My beautiful son!" A young blonde woman embraced her son petting the back of his head. "I can't believe you're going to sit on that throne and be the head of your fathers company, at such a young age. My Ciel you sure you want to do this?"

Ciel pushed away from his mother and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes mom I'm sure." His mother crossed her arms not believing a word he has said. "Mom I sw-

"Rachel please don't pressure him." Ciel watched his father walk over to them with his cane in his right hand and his left on the velvet wall, helping to hold him up. "It's his future and I couldn't be more proud." Ciel felt his heart drop watching his father struggle.

"Me pressure him!" His mom fumed and curled her hands into little balled fist. Ciel patted her back and rushed to his father side to help him to the couch.

"Dads right mom it's my future." Once Ciel got his father to the couch he released a sigh of relief and checked his silver watch. "I got to go to a meeting, I should be back around diner time." Ciel was about to walk away to give his mother a hug but his father reached out and grabbed at his arm.

"Good luck son, I know you will do well." His father smiled proudly and Ciel smiled and gave him a quick hug. This being the first time his father had praised him; he will try to succeed for his father's sake.

"I'll try my best." He quickly grabbed his gray jacket and hugged his mom goodbye before rushing out the front door and into his white BMW.

...

"So what you're saying is Phantom company can't handle the Demon Corp.?" Ciel slammed his fist onto the long wooden table staring down his competitor. "I'm pretty sure it's you that can't handle us, comparing our sells and charts we outrun the Demon Corp. on every subject." Ciel smiled triumphantly. That smile disappeared when the raven haired man laughed and smirked up at Ciel.

"You can't be serious? Don't you remember the year the Phantom Company's ratings were dangerously low and your daddy had to pull some serious strings to save the company that landed him in the hospital?" The man smirked at Ciel's reaction.

The room fell quiet and everyone's eyes were on Ciel. Now he had two choices he could either smack that god damn smirk off this irritating man or walk away and calm down. Ciel clenched his fist and took a deep breath before gathering up his files. "I need some fresh air, everyone take a coffee break or whatever." Ciel disappeared leaving everyone to gossip amongst themselves.

"Erm… Mr. Sebastian ?" A skimpy young blonde snuck her way up to her boss's side and whispered into his ear. "I think you might have upset Mr. Ciel ."

Sebastian sighed and stood up. "I think I need some fresh air as well." Sebastian walked through the lobby and found the navy hair boy outside leaning against a wall with a cigarette in hand. He approached the boy and snatched the item out of his hand crushing it under his dress shoes. "That's a nasty habit."

"Did you come out here to bother me?" Ciel looked away and tried to light another cigarette but failed when it was snatched away again. "Are you trying to piss me off even more?"

Sebastian sighed and ruffled Ciel's hair like they have been childhood friends. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said earlier, and I know that's a difficult subject to discuss."

Ciel slapped the hand away and growled. "I'm not a child, and apology accepted for the sake of both companies." Ciel glared at Sebastian when the male chuckled. "What's so funny?" Ciel didn't see the humor in apologizing.

Sebastian waved a hand and shrugged. "Let's go back and discuss some business." Sebastian tilted his head towards the entrance and smiled. Feeling stupid when Ciel gave him a look, like how a child stared at their parents after they said something misleading or just plain embarrassing.

Ciel chuckled at Sebastian's puzzled look and nodded. He followed Sebastian inside and groaned when he raced to the elevator and closed the doors before Ciel reached them. _This is going to be a long year._

* * *

_Okay so how was it? I hope you liked it and I hope it wasn't confusing I proof read it like hundreds of times. Also the next chapters will follow with Ciel and Sebastian and see where their relationship gets them. Review~!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Only 3 reviews. I'm now depressed…. Oh wait let me do something. I was going to tell you all that even though ff doesn't allow us to write our smut, another site does… It's Adultfanfiction for short AFF I think that's what it was… YOU HAVE TO BE 18 AND OLDER TO GO ON THAT SITE! And I don't know why anyone under 18 would be reading this…. You naughty children. So if you like to write and read deliciously hot and steamy smut then I suggest that site._

_Your welcome….._

_Warning: Language_

_If you haven't noticed….then well you need help but this is an OCC/AU_

_{The most magical moments are those when you forget yourself in the joy of someone's presence} Another quote._

* * *

The tapping of a pencil on wood echoed in the quiet room. Sapphire orbs watched the clock as the minutes ticked by. Everyone in the office room were either reading or waiting for someone to finish before everyone could discuss. Ciel wasn't a big fan of waiting.

Sebastian cleared his throat and narrowed his crimson eyes at Ciel. Ciel smirked and continued to tap his pencil on the table. Sebastian sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Ciel please, cease your tapping this isn't music class." Sebastian smiled at Ciel's reaction and went back to reading the documents in front of him.

Ciel hated this man. That was it, he hated Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel sighed and leaned back in his chair allowing his head to fall back. He stared up at the ceiling and stretched. There was one thing Ciel hated more than waiting, sitting in a damn office for far too long.

Sebastian hummed drawing the attention of Ciel and co workers. "I will discuss this over with my company, I don't see any flaws but there were a couple of things I would like to discuss with _you_." Sebastian stared at Ciel with a small smile.

Ciel sunk in his seat under that male's intense stare. "Understandable, would you be able to give an answer let's say tomorrow morning?" Ciel wanted out of the office, he needed to smoke. He sighed and watched Sebastian nod his head before a smirk crept onto his face.

"I can give you the answer now," Sebastian smirked and stood from his seat. "So from here on out Phantom Company and Demon Corporation are no longer enemies but partners." Sebastian held his hand out for Ciel to take.

Ciel gulped, starting to regret his decision. Ciel played a smile and shook the offered hand. "Let's make this year successful for both companies." Everyone stood and shook hands, talking amongst themselves. As Ciel stared into those crimson orbs, he has realized that he just walked through the gates of hell, Sebastian being the devil himself.

* * *

..: 3 Months :..

It's been 3 months, god and there was 9 more to go. "Ciel, Ciel are you listening?" Ciel's blonde friend waved his hand in front of the bluenetts face. "Earth to Ciel!" This time the hand thumped Ciel's forehead earning a harsh slap from the male.

"Don't thump me!" Ciel groaned and rubbed where the male had hit him. "No I didn't hear you, no offense Alois but I have much bigger problems that require my attention but here I am listening to you and your online dating problems." Ciel stretched out on the stone bench and laid his head back enjoying the warmth the sun provided.

Alois groaned and glared at Ciel. "Obviously you haven't been listening," Alois lapped his ice cream before talking again. "I didn't say I was having problems, I said that I met a guy but it wasn't online." Alois smirked and leaned closer into Ciel's ear and whispered huskily. "I actually met him on my way to see you."

Ciel literally jumped from his seat and onto the hard cement. Alois broke into a fit of laughter and Ciel snatched his ice cream cone away from him. "Alois, you are really annoying me, please stand down and go home." Ciel pulled the ice cream cone out of reach when Alois tried to reach for it.

Alois scoffed and stood up, brushing himself off and stretching. "You agreed to come out with me today, besides we can do something more fun than sitting on a bench and watching clouds go by." Alois snatched the cone out of Ciel's hand, using his height to his advantage. "You've also forgotten that I am much taller then you."

Ciel pinched Alois arm earning a yelp. "I didn't agree, it so happens that I was at the wrong place at the wrong time today." Ciel picked his briefcase up from the side of the bench and started to walk away from the blonde. "It was nice seeing you Alois but unlike you I have work to do." Ciel waved goodbye from behind.

"Ciel wait!" Alois ran up to the male and tugged at his arm. "You said you were having a hard time at work, want to talk about it?" Light blue stared into a much deeper blue and Ciel sighed.

"Please Alois, like I would speak to you about my work." Ciel ripped his arm away from the blonde. "Now please go home, I believe we are done here." With that Ciel walked away from the scene and into his work building.

Seeing Sebastian talking to a couple of his co-workers made Ciel regret coming to work today. Alois might be annoying and make want Ciel to rip his hair out but having to deal with Sebastian was much worst. Ciel walked by the group unnoticed and tried to make it to the elevator.

"Good morning Ciel," Sebastian blew on Ciel's neck making the younger male jump and almost loose his balance. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Sebastian smirked and brushed Ciel's bangs out of his eyes.

Ciel slapped his hand away, in no mood to play. "You almost gave me a heart attack Sebastian! Please refrain yourself from acting like a child." Ciel turned back around and pressed the elevator button a couple more times. It was early and all Ciel wanted to do was go into his office and get some work done. Without any interruptions from the black haired devil.

Sebastian chuckled and when the elevator doors open he push Ciel inside and closed the doors. "I'll show you how adult like I can be." Sebastian forced the elevator to stop and he stalked towards Ciel, licking his lips.

"S-Sebastian just what are you do-

Ciel was cut off when Sebastian slammed him into the wall, the bar that was meant for people to hold when the elevator acted up was pushing into Ciel's spine. "I'm showing you how an adult really behaves," Sebastian licked the shell of Ciel's ear and nibbled on the earlobe.

Ciel tried to wiggle out of Sebastian's reach. "Sebastian I command you to release me this instant!" Ciel barked. Ciel has never been sexually touched before, and becoming aroused by Sebastian didn't go over so well with him. Sebastian chuckled lowly into Ciel's ear, sending shivers up his spine.

"I like then feisty," Sebastian slipped his had under Ciel's white dress shirt and enjoyed the reaction he got from the young male. "You're so warm Ciel." Sebastian nipped his way to Ciel's neck. He smirked into the flesh and began to kiss the pale neck lightly.

"S-Sebastian, s-stop this instant." Ciel's face felt like it was going to melt and his heart thudded around in his chest violently. He hated how a simple touch from this man aroused him and caused his heart to beat like this. "I'm serious Sebastian."

"You say no," Sebastian removed his hand from under Ciel's shirt and moved it down to palm at Ciel's semi-erection through his black dress pants. "But it seems to me that your body rather enjoys my touch." Sebastian rather enjoyed teasing Ciel and he couldn't believe the male is allowing him to go this far. He couldn't deny that the sounds slipping past Ciel's lips aroused him.

It was odd; Ciel's body was welcoming Sebastian's touch and every time Sebastian pulled away, Ciel's body ached more for his touch. Ciel's mind was becoming cloudy from the lewd thoughts of being taken in the elevator by Sebastian. Ciel shook his head trying to keep his mind somewhere other than the hand palming at his now fully erect cock through his pants.

"Something bothering you, _Ciel_?" Sebastian allowed Ciel's name to roll off his tongue and bit down onto Ciel's neck causing him to let out a painful moan. Sebastian smirked and began to dig his teeth deeper into his neck breaking the tissue and drawing blood. "Face it Ciel my touch arouses you." Sebastian lapped at the wound and started to suck lightly on it. No doubt there would be a bruise, but Sebastian couldn't come to care. Sebastian always marks the things he wants.

"You're delusional," Ciel struggled as he tried to cover up his moans. Ciel prayed that someone would notice that the elevator was not working and someone would get the elevator to move again. The elevator music played a classical sound and Ciel tried to focus on the song.

Sebastian slipped both hands under Ciel's shirt and rand his thumbs over two perked nipples. He pinched them, and then rubbed them until they had hardened under his touch. "You're enjoying it," Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear lowly and slipped his knee between Ciel's thighs. If Ciel didn't stop him now he doesn't know how much longer he can control himself.

Ciel bit his bottom lip to cover up a moan. If he didn't stop Sebastian then his lewd fantasies might actually happen. Ciel's face began to heat up again, that was it Ciel made up his mind. He took both his hands and shoved Sebastian as hard as he could, causing the male to tumble into the elevator door. "I told you to release me earlier." Ciel barked, venom coating his tone.

Sebastian chuckled and hit the button and had the elevator moving once again. "You can't deny that you hated it," Sebastian faced Ciel and flicked Ciel's nose. "If I'm not mistaken I would say that you were rather enjoying it." Crimson orbs flashed down to Ciel's erection. Sebastian would be more then glad to relieve Ciel of that problem. Sebastian's eyes widened and he turned around facing the sliver doors. _Can I be attracted to him? _Sebastian shook his head and shrugged. All he did was love teasing the younger male; there was no way that he felt attracted to Ciel in any way….Right?

* * *

..: 4 months later :…

There hasn't been much communication between Ciel and Sebastian. After what happened in the elevator back in May, Sebastian claimed that he was wrong to act that way and apologized to Ciel. Then that was it, since then there was no more sexual harassment, no dirty looks or comments. It was like someone came and possessed Sebastian making him a responsible adult for once.

Still Ciel missed the daily routine, as much as it annoyed him Sebastian was the reason Ciel came to work. Ciel gasped and dropped his papers he was carrying. _No no no no, I don't miss what that bastard would do. He ruined my morning every day; I could stay home if I wanted to. _Ciel dropped to his knees and gathered up the scattered papers. There was no way that Ciel would admit that he was attracted to Sebastian. There was just no fucking way.

When Ciel finished he entered the office where the meeting was being held. "Well speak of the devil, here comes the boss now." Ciel heard Bards voice and he looked up noticing everyone's eyes were trained on him, including Sebastian. "Come on boss, don't just stand there." Bard smiled and waved Ciel over.

Ciel sighed and moved silently to his seat, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's. Ciel didn't realize how much he admired Sebastian's crimson orbs, the way they drew you in. The day in the elevator Ciel could see Sebastian's eyes become cloudy with lust. Ciel felt as though they were the only two in the room. Crimson never leaving blue, god Ciel loved his eyes. Ciel could stare into those eyes for an eternity.

Ciel smiled at Sebastian. "Good morning everyone," He chirped. _I love him._ "How is everyone?" _I've missed him, his lewd acts, his inappropriate comments, his touch, his intense stare._ Ciel couldn't believe he was in love with this sly bastard that sat across from him. There was one thing Ciel could believe, is that he missed the older males touch.

Everyone's eyes widened and stared at Ciel puzzled. Sebastian smiled and rested his head in his palms. "You seem awfully chipper this morning, what happened? Did you win the lotto?" Sebastian laughed when everyone perked up at the word lotto. It would do the company some good to have a little extra money, to make the offices livelier, or add more furniture into the break room.

Ciel shook his head. "No, it's nothing in particular." Ciel didn't know why, but Sebastian not noticing how he felt, made his mood become sour. "Let's get to business," Ciel passed some folders and papers out to everyone before speaking. "We have successfully taken out some of the threats to our companies; there are still some powerful companies that are not fond with the idea of losing their precious company. They definitely won't go down easy." Ciel glanced around the table as everyone read over their pieces, but there was something that caught Ciel's eyes, Sebastian staring right at him.

Ciel felt his heart beat speed up and his face grow warm. Sebastian smiled at him and curled a hand on each side of his mouth so only Ciel would be able to see what Sebastian was about to say. _I love you._ Ciel's heart stopped and his stomach flipped. Ciel didn't know what part worried him the most, Sebastian messing with him, or how he was going to find out if Sebastian was joking or not. _Why does everything have to be hard for me?_

* * *

_So I found out that FF only picks out random stories to delete lets hope they don't get this one. If they don't then I will give you what you all want ;) I think I want to write it more then you all want to read it. Anyways I'm sorry if this chapter was short, I'm extremely hung over and I wanted to get this chapter finished and posted. God I hate mornings, well at least I get to go to work and harass people. Haaaa just kidding, calm down. _

_I really do hope to get more reviews… Thank you for those who did review! I love you –coos-_

_Review!~ Or no smut for youuuu!_

_Yes I am rushing Ciel and Sebastian….Only because the real plot is not them getting together, but something more interesting. Anyways if FF doesn't find this I will write smut in the next chapter….If they do find this well then….I'm screwed. _


End file.
